La soirée Wii
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. Après une soirée TV toute chamboulée, a-t-on le droit – peut-on oser avoir l'audace de se demander ce que donnerait une soirée Wii ? Que se passe-t-il alors lorsque un Démon, deux Anges, un Archange et deux Chasseurs se retrouvent coincés au bunker en ayant plus que cette option à disposition pour s'occuper ? De très grosses conséquences. Et bien sûr, un bordel pas possible.


Après avoir passé une après-midi _entière_ avec deux amies (**Momiji-sama** et **Amako-sama** si vous les connaissez) à danser comme des dingues sur « Just Dance » de la Wii, obligatoirement, nous qui sommes des fangirls de Supernatural affirmées, on y a tout de suite pensé, à THE idea. Et puis du coup j'ai écrit ça. C'est une sorte de « suite » à mon OS La soirée TV (que j'ai écrit y'a houlà ! très longtemps) mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de l'avoir lu pour comprendre celui-ci.

Ceci est un gros délire pas possible que j'ai fini aujourd'hui (et que j'avais commencé à écrire à la Toussaint omg) alors que j'aurai dû bosser ma philosophie sur le langage avec tout le bordel. Ahah. En espérant que ça en vaille le coup !

Vous pouvez ouvrir un onglet YouTube - je recommande même - pour écouter les chansons qui vont passer durant la fic et voir comment ça se passe. Les deux premières sont réellement sur Just Dance donc il vous suffit de regarder la vidéo et d'imaginer les personnages... La dernière n'y est pas, mais si vous écoutez la musique vous comprendrez.

Une très bonne lecture à vous, une review serait la bienvenue à la fin de votre lectureuh 83

* * *

**La Soirée Wii**

* * *

– Il est hors de question qu'on passe une soirée de plus à se battre pour savoir qui-regardera-son-film-préféré-à-la-télévision ce soir, annonça Gabriel en prenant la meilleure place du canapé.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour les autres occupants du bunker, qui ne manquèrent pas de le foudroyer du regard pour ce privilège qu'il s'était accordé en prenant la parole avec un tel ton, et de s'asseoir sans prévenir.

– Je suis d'accord avec lui, murmura Castiel.

– … Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous entuber sur la place du canapé, grogna Crowley.

Nul doute que si la personne qui s'était assise là avait été autre que Gabriel, il se serait rapidement fait virer par le Roi des Enfers. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas : il pouvait bien se faire plaisir de temps en temps et se permettre d'envoyer valser un chasseur ou bien un ange ou deux, ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement, mais il avait tout de même des limites. Gabriel pouvait avoir l'air totalement bêta parfois – même s'il savait qu'il cachait bien son jeu – il restait un Archange. Et il connaissait d'autant plus les risques de se frotter à un Archange à cause de son frère Lucifer.

Alors il se contenta juste de grincer des dents, sans plus. Il se vengerait certainement sur quelqu'un d'autre, de toute façon.

– On n'est pas non plus obligés de passer une soirée ensemble, sinon, lâcha Sam.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, ce qui donnait une ensemble plutôt terrifiant d'ailleurs.

– Q-quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– Tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on avait tenté d'appliquer cette méthode ? Tu te souviens des conséquences ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas, Sammy, gronda Dean, ou je ne te croirai pas.

La dernière fois qu'ils av... oh. C'est vrai. Ils devaient sans doute parler de la fois où Balthazar, Castiel et Gabriel avaient tenté d'exercer leurs dons qu'ils avaient reçu en tant qu'ange sur un démon. Enfin, le seul démon qu'ils avaient pu trouver au bunker. Ils avaient failli déclencher une sorte de nouvelle bombe atomique dont les effets auraient été comparables à l'Apocalypse puissance mille. Lui ne s'en était pas vraiment aperçu puisque, pour une fois dans sa courte vie, il était entrain de _dormir_. Ce qui, dans un endroit comme celui-ci regroupant autant de types louches, paraissait insensé. Mais enfin bon.

– Sinon, Casa Erotica ? tenta Gabriel.

Castiel fixa son frère d'un regard perçant.

– Ce n'est pas toi qui disait qu'on ne devait débattre sur un film à voir ?

– Techniquement, ce n'est pas un film mais une sé-

– Si on regarde une série, c'est Dr. Sexy ou rien.

– Pas fan, hein Dean ?

– La ferme, Sam. On en a déjà discuté.

– Je peux savoir ce que votre emplumé d'ami est en train de faire à ma télé ? remarqua Crowley en désignant Balthazar.

– Ta télé ? tiqua Dean.

– Je suis le Roi des Enfers mortel, tout m-

Il fut interrompu par une petite mélodie qui informa que la télévision s'était mise en marche.

– Waw, ça commence bien, le son de cette chose me fait déjà saigner les oreilles. (Il vit Dean sortir un bloc-note et écrire quelque chose dessus.) Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Winchester ?

– C'est toujours utile de connaître les faiblesses du « Roi des Enfers », démon. On pourrait peut-être réussi à t'exorciser un jour rien qu'avec ça.

– C'est une blague ? C'est vous qu'il faudrait exorciser, vous êtes increvables ! Vous revenez toujours, on dirait des boomerangs maléfiques !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre, soupira Sam. Bon tu fais quoi, Balthazar ?

– Je tranche pour tout le monde. Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'en ai marre de débattre chaque soir sur ce qu'on va faire alors qu'en fait, on passe juste la soirée entière à trouver ce qu'on veut faire puis on va se coucher ou on reprend notre journée – parce que la soirée est finie avant qu'on aie pu trouver quelque chose. Alors je décide. Et vous vous taisez, sinon je vous jure que je déverse l'océan Pacifique dans ce bunker et que ça va faire mal.

Personne ne protesta. Tous les résidents du bunker observaient juste Balthazar finir d'installer son truc et de s'asseoir loin de Crowley. Il semblait que sa politique avait été acceptée, l'enjeu n'était plus au temps de savoir qui faisait quoi à présent, mais qui aurait quelle place sur le canapé.

La Mission : éviter Gabriel et Crowley.

Comme mués par un signal inexistant, tous se jetèrent sur Balthazar et Gabriel qui n'avait pas mesuré leur situation et position actuelle. Même s'il était en piteux état, c'était encore un miracle que ce canapé n'aie pas encore été réduit à l'état de poussière. Peut-être que les pouvoirs dans le bunker étaient moins puissants. Ou qu'il avait juste une chance incroyable.

L'assaut finit avec Crowley à moitié assit sur le bord du canapé et dans le vide, Gabriel sur les épaules de Sam – comment avait-il pu sincèrement atterrir là ? – Balthazar avait réussi à ne pas bouger de là où il était et se faisait un peu écraser – mais pas trop non plus – par Dean qui avait lui-même Castiel sur ses genoux.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! hurla Balthazar. Vous avez quel âge sérieusement ?

– Hé ho, cria Dean, c'est pas notre faute, Crowley a grossi et il prend toute la place !

– Hey tu rigoles j'espère ? Je suis entrain de me faire jeter là j'ai qu'une fesse sur deux dessus !

– Ah bon ? J'aurai pourtant juré que tu avais plus gros cul !

– Dean ! lança Castiel pour tenter de les calmer, sentant bien que l'histoire allait finir en _fight _habituel entre eux.

– C'est le Moose qui prend toute la place oui ! rétorqua Crowley.

– Hein ? J'ai rien fait !

– Je suis tout à fait d'accord, approuva Gabriel. Il est trop grand !

– Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi, ça veut rien dire, ça n'a absolument aucun rapport ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mes épaules là ? Depuis quand t'es là ?!

L'archange se baissa et s'approcha de son oreille.

– Mais j'ai toujours été là, Sammy, lui susurra-t-il. Je suis partout.

Le chasseur pâlit et se mit à gigoter pour faire tomber l'intrus de ses épaules – ce qui à sa grande surprise fonctionna. Il lâcha même un petit cri de fillette surpris en tombant par terre derrière le canapé. Les cinq têtes des autres se tournèrent vers lui et le fixèrent alors qu'il se redressait, puis pouffèrent. Même Castiel ne put garder un visage impassible. Gabriel avait l'air outré et frustré d'avoir vulgairement été éjecté comme ça.

Ses yeux se mirent à s'illuminer de sa puissance céleste et sa voix se fit plus grave et profondément intimidante.

– Oui bon quoi, vous avez un problème ?

Balthazar se leva et Dean en profita pour pousser Castiel de ses genoux pour le mettre à la place de l'autre ange, tout rouge, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il était là.

– De toute façon, pour ce qui va suivre, ça ne sert à rien de s'asseoir.

– Ah ouais ? Et tu crois pas que t'aurais pu le dire plus tôt, Céline Dion ?

– Quoi ? Comment- qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

– C'est quoi ton truc, Balthazar ? demanda Sam en espérant que tout ceci se calmerait un peu dans la soirée – ce qui n'était pas gagné, comme d'habitude.

– Mes chers amis – ou pas – je vous annonce que vous pouvez lire tout seuls comme des grands.

Il désigna l'écran où un menu s'était affiché avec le nom de « Wii » inscrit dessus et « Just Dance ».

– Ok nope nope nope, décréta Dean. Il est absolument _hors de question _que je me mette à danser là ici et avec vous en plus. Vous êtes dingues.

Balthazar l'observa, blasé.

– T'as rien à dire.

– Quoi ? Non mais ça va bien ? Je-

– Tu sais que les autres aussi vont devoir danser ? Crowley, Gabriel – Castiel ?

Dean déglutit.

– Oui e-et alors ? Je-

– Très bien donc pour les anges et démons pas au point pour la nouvelle technologie – non Castiel je ne te vise pas – c'est simplement un jeu. Tu prends une manette qui détecte tes mouvements, tu écoutes une musique et tu danses en essayant de suivre les mouvements du personnage qui danse aussi sur l'écran. On peut le faire seul, à deux ou à quatre. Je crois pas que trois soit possible sur celui-là.

Un petit silence s'installa suite à ses explications. Sam prit la parole.

– Tu es au courant qu'on va détruire le bunker ?

– C'est « Just Dance » Sam. _Come on_. Même nous on peut le faire.

– Très bien, alors qui commence et veut se ridiculiser en premier ? ricana Dean.

Tout le monde lui sourit.

– Ah non. Non non non. Hors de question.

– Castiel ? dit Gabriel. Tu veux pas essayer ?

– Je n'ai jamais dansé.

– Dean va te montrer.

– Comment ça je vais lui montrer ? Vous êtes tarés !

– Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas danser, Deaaan... souligna Sam.

Son frère le fusilla du regard. Il se vengerait, et sa vengeance serait terrible. Balthazar lui passa une télécommande et l'autre à Castiel.

– Bon, vous vous choisissez une chanson, et vous dansez.

Dean fit défiler les choix sur l'écran en boucle. Une minute passa. Puis deux. Trois. Cinq. Sept.

– Ok c'est quoi le problème, Winchester. T'es même pas capable de faire ce genre de choix ?

– La ferme ! Les chansons de ce truc sont affreuses y'a pas un seul morceau de AC/DC ou Black Sabbath, c'est impossible de trouver quelque chose qui soit acceptable !

– Et si, au pire, tu laissais choisir Cas' ?

Castiel hocha de la tête et se mit à sélectionner des options. Il atterrit sur _Shake It Off_.

– Celle-là ?

Dean écarquilla les yeux.

– Ah non. Jamais. T'as vu les mouvements ? On est ridicule ! Et, en plus, on doit faire des trucs ensemble ! Ça va jamais marcher. On va pas suivre. Et puis Taylor Swift ? Sérieux ?

– Tu aurais préféré Maya l'Abeille ? se moqua Gabriel.

– Je savais que c'était un dégonflé. Tu me dois vingt dollars le Moose.

– Vous avez parié ?

– Que tu refuserais de danser et avec Cas' et à cause de la musique.

Un innocent sourire se dessina sur le visage du chasseur.

– Ah bon ? Quel dommage pour toi, Crowley.

Et il appuya sur « OK ».

– Je vous hais tous, râla le démon tandis que Sam empochait son argent.

– Ok c'est parti Cas', annonça Dean en se mettant en position. Tu fais comme ton personnage bleu fait, d'acc ? Les mêmes gestes. Je suis le personnage vert à côté donc quand ils se rapprochent on doit faire pareil. C'est bon ?

– Très bien, répondit-il simplement.

Et ce fut une véritable catastrophe.

D'abord, ils durent se dandiner. Non seulement, ils n'étaient pas à l'aise – et surtout, Castiel avait fixé Dean comme s'il était devenu un démon en tentant de comprendre exactement comment adopter ce mouvement – mais en plus les fous rires des quatre autres énergumènes n'aidaient absolument pas. Et les choses ne firent que s'empirer encore et encore. Ils durent faire ce petit geste débile de la main qui fait le canard ou ils ne savaient trop quoi qui explorait les environs en faisant le tour ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils pourraient presque inventer « L'histoire de la main qui se prenait pour un canard qui voulait explorer le monde ».

Ensuite, ils durent changer de place et, évidemment, sinon ce n'était pas drôle, ils se cognèrent et passèrent dix secondes minimum à essayer de se laisser passer l'un l'autre sans savoir comment faire. Finalement Cas' en eut marre et se téléporta directement ce qui fit buguer la télévision l'espace d'un instant.

Le plus hilarant pour les spectateurs fut ce moment où Dean et Cas' durent se taper dans les mains, Castiel très occupé à essayer de tout faire comme il fallait, et Dean le sourire crispé. Puis continuer à se faire face et se dandiner l'un et l'autre avec des gestes de moulinets biens ridicules histoire de s'enfoncer encore plus. Ils entendirent quelqu'un s'étouffer de rire – Balthazar peut-être – et lorsqu'il leur jeta un rapide regard Dean vit Sam et Gabriel en larmes tandis que Crowley semblait être mort et enterré – une fois encore.

Et hop on fait le petit rond sur soi-même en se dandinant toujours et encore. Et hop on se retourne vers son partenaire pour faire des grands gestes avec les bras. Et hop bonjour je me baisse en avant en faisant semblant de voir quelque chose avec la main en visière au dessus des yeux et on recommence.

Dean voulut mourir.

A ses côtés Castiel semblait être plus à l'aise et avait saisi les gestes. Il ne fut pas du tout perturbé lorsqu'ils durent se tourner vers Balthazar, Sam, Gabriel et Crowley et tendre les mains vers eux – et bien sûr il faut encore se dandiner un peu.

S'il ne mourrait pas de honte à la fin de cette chanson, il prendrait rendez-vous au Purgatoire et un logement pour l'éternité. Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi son personnage à lui était une fille ? Ses gestes étaient bien plus travaillés et complexes que ceux de Cas' !

Lorsque le morceau se termina – Dieu il avait duré cent sept ans – un silence mortel prit place. Les visages de spectateurs étaient rouges. Les traces des larmes de rires étaient encore voyantes.

Dean prit dignement sa manette, la jeta sur les genoux de Crowley et s'assit. Castiel la posa quant à lui sur la table et tira un peu sa cravate au niveau du cou pour s'aérer. Ses cheveux en bataille et son air essoufflé lui donnait un petit quelque chose très étrange.

– Jamais, dit Crowley.

– Dean l'a fait, tu peux pas refuser. Et il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

– Jamais, continua-t-il.

– Tu t'opposerais à un archange, démon ? s'emporta Gabriel.

Crowley pâlit et se leva. Putain de merde.

Il regretta amèrement ses moqueries lorsque, non seulement il apprit qu'il le ferait seul – donc on ne ferait pas attention à l'autre personne qui dansait, juste lui – mais qu'en plus ils choisissaient pour lui. Ces personnes-là ne seraient jamais des amis. Tous des traîtres. Il les exterminerait. Il ouvrirait les portes des Enfers et dominerait le monde. Et surtout, il tuerait Lucifer et tous ces foutus emplumés de malheur après les Winchesters.

Ce fût Dean qui choisit. Comme par hasard.

– _Livin' La Vida Loca_. Parfait.

– Si je comprends bien, Winchester, tu veux me faire passer pour cet énergumène qui danse sur un chariot avec deux revolvers et un chapeau de cow-boy comme si c'était une comédie de western ?

– Exactement.

– Tu peux crever.

– Déjà fait.

– Dans tes rêves.

– Non merci.

– Ok, Crowley, dit Balthazar, tu fais ça et la prochaine fois tu auras le choix du thème de la soirée.

Oh. Très bien. Ainsi il aurait donc sa vengeance.

– Deal.

Dean comprit à quel point voir l'un d'entre eux danser était hilarant aux dépends de Crowley. Il se contorsionnait comme il pouvait et avait toujours un temps de retard. Il inventait même des mouvements encore plus ridicules qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Au départ, c'était à en mourir de rire. Et puis Crowley trouva un truc pas marrant du tout : lorsqu'il devait tirer au revolver, il tirait réellement. Ils ne surent par vraiment comment il avait réussi à concentrer ce genre de pouvoir mais toujours est-il qu'il tirait vraiment et qu'ils se calmèrent de suite.

Ils formaient la bande des increvables, mais on était jamais assez prudent. Et surtout, ça pouvait faire très mal.

– Très bien, bande de petites merdes, dit-il essoufflé, à votre tour.

– Oh mon Dieu, il a fait un meilleur score que Castiel, murmura Balthazar.

– Admire et prends en de la graine, l'angelot.

– Oui enfin, un meilleur score mais excuse-moi, rit Gabriel, mon frère est bien plus classe que lui quand il danse.

– La ferme, ordonna Crowley en s'installant dans un coin pour se faire oublier.

– Par ailleurs, tu répareras les trous dans le mur, Crowley, annonça Sam.

– A qui le tour maintenant ?

– Balthazar, Sam et Gabriel sont pas passés.

– J'ai trouvé la chanson parfaite, déclara Gabriel.

– Qu'est-ce que...

Le morceau s'appelait _Candy Candy de _Kyary Pamiu Pamiu, et rien que le nom faisait peur.

– Personne ne voudra jamais danser dessus. Premièrement, la musique est flippante – d'ailleurs c'est du japonais nan ?– et en plus la danse est ridiculement féminine. C'est pour les filles en tenue de _tsundere_ ou je sais pas quoi, avec leur ruban rose et robes à volants. Tu peux oublier Gabe.

– Comment ils ont pu mettre un tel morceau ? grimaça Balthazar. Enfin c'est pas pire que n'importe laquelle des morceaux de Céline Dion.

– Oh mon Dieu, jura Dean. C'est pas la même fille qui chante _Ponponpon_ ou je sais pas quoi ?! Elle a harcelé les réseaux internets pendant tout un temps c'était affreux on voyait qu'elle.

– Je trouve ce morceau parfait.

– Si le ridicule tuait, nous serions tous mort. Ne tente pas l'expérience plus loin Gabriel, on est tous contre.

– Quoi, ne me dites pas que vous avez pas envie de voir l'un d'entre vous danser dessus !

– Ah oui ? Et pourquoi pas toi ?

– Je suis bien trop... prestigieux pour ça.

– Non non Gabriel, je suis sûr que ça t'irait très bien en plus le titre te convient à merveille. Vas-y fais nous une démonstration !

– C'est hors de question. Autant danser en tutu avec des poireaux dans les deux mains.

– Combien de temps exactement as-tu passé au Japon ?

– Sam, sais-tu quel âge j'ai ?

– Parfois, j'oublie. Je préfère, pour ma santé mentale, parce que savoir que le monde a été sous le contrôle d'un psychopathe amateur de porno et de confiseries sucrées-

– Hop hop on se calme, tout d'abord, ta santé mentale, je pensais que tu l'avais laissée à l'entrée du bunker, comme tout le monde ici, et si c'est pas fait tu peux bientôt lui dire adieu si d'ailleurs tu en as toujours une – comment tu fais pour pas devenir dingue sérieux ? Ensuite, « porno » on dit pas, ça fait vulgaire...

– Et Casa Erotica on doit l'appeler comment ?

– Hey hey, stop ! les arrêta Balthazar. Vos problèmes de couple c'est dans les coulisses okay ? Gabriel, passe nous la télécommande.

– Non.

Les yeux de Balthazar s'allumèrent.

Cette situation le ramena instantanément à la dernière fois où personne n'avait voulu lui passer la télécommande ou le programme de la télé. Or ces souvenirs n'étaient pas du tout agréable. Mais vraiment pas. Il ne supportait plus qu'on le contrarie.

Alors il se jeta sur l'archange – kamikaze en mode suicidaire on.

Gabriel, qui ne s'y attendait pas – même s'il avait remarqué que la soirée s'était plutôt bien passée dans l'ensemble et qu'il n'y avait pas encore eu de dérapage depuis le début, cela relevait du miracle. Il rejeta Balthazar qui entraîna Sam avec lui dans sa chute. Les autres ne bougèrent pas. Ils ne savaient pas trop s'ils devaient intervenir ou non en réalité.

Ils devaient d'abord peser le pour et le contre. Les conséquences.

Sam par contre, lui, ne réfléchit pas. Il apprécia peu d'avoir été pris dans la bagarre et écrasé contre un mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et ça faisait un mal de chien bordel. Il était pas un foutu ange céleste ou démon, il était humain et il saignait, encaissait et n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques pour se soigner. Alors il se jeta sur Gabriel dans un hurlement de guerre en empoignant au passage un pauvre coussin qui n'avait rien demandé.

Dean qui assistait à la scène écarquilla les yeux en voyant son petit frère réagir ainsi. Il avait l'air fou. Et il avait vraiment pété les plombs. Croyait-il vraiment que charger un archange avec un _coussin_ allait l'amener à quelque chose ?

Gabriel eut l'air tout aussi choqué – voire plus – par ce revirement inattendu. Sam arriva à son niveau et lui asséna un coup d'oreiller sur la tête. Il ne réagit qu'après en rattrapant la chemise du chasseur et le plaquant sur le canapé pour le maîtriser. Sam n'avait pas lâché le coussin et lui donnait toujours des petits coups.

– J'en ai marre de tout me prendre dans la gueule à chaque fois ! hurla-t-il.

– Heu, j'ai rien demandé moi, Sammy. C'est toi qui a pété un câble là.

Balthazar chargea Gabriel par surprise et le canapé se retourna avec eux. Dean poussa un cri d'exclamation et Castiel se jeta sur Balthazar – pour l'en sortir ou se mêler à la bagarre, ça, personne n'en eut aucune idée puisqu'il fut obligé de se défendre dans ce bazar infernal. Crowley qui était toujours assit dans son coin en profita pour attaquer sournoisement Dean qui évita de justesse un objet.

– Traître ! lui cria-t-il.

Le démon ricana et Dean dût se planquer derrière le canapé avec les quatre autres tarés qui n'avaient rien captés et qui se battaient pour ne pas se prendre un tabouret, un vase ou un couteau dans le crâne.

Pendant ce temps, la manette voyageait d'une main à l'autre. Dean l'attrapa sans le vouloir et c'est à ce moment-là que tous les autres se rendirent compte de sa présence.

– Donne-la-moi Dean ! lança Castiel.

– Non moi ! J'ai le droit de l'avoir ! Après ce que vous m'avez fait subir la dernière fois, je suis tout à fait en droit !

Gabriel claqua des doigts et elle apparut dans sa main. Pas pour très longtemps puisque Sam la lui vola et Balthazar écrasa Sam qui écrasait lui même Gabriel pour qu'elle lui échappe des mains à cause de... Crowley. Tout le monde l'avait oublié, mais lui arriva tranquillement et l'écrasa en moins de deux, puis la réduisit en cendres et l'avala. Littéralement.

Choqués, les autres ne bougèrent plus. Puis Gabriel qui étouffait par terre poussa un hurlement et voulut se dégager. Le bunker se mit à trembler et Dean, Castiel et Crowley s'éloignèrent en moins de deux. Par contre Balthazar mis plus de temps et condamna Sam lorsqu'il s'enfuit à temps pour lui, mais pas pour le chasseur.

Lorsque la colère de Gabriel se calma, ils constatèrent un énorme cratère au sol, et plus de canapé. Qu'il aille en paix, dans son paradis des canapés bien mérité. Le seul détail manquant, c'était un Sam qui avait totalement disparut.

Dean perdit les pédales.

– Putain GABRIEL ! Où t'as foutu mon frère !?

Il le saisit par le col et le secoua comme un prunier.

– J-Je sais pas j'ai pas fait- je sais pas ce que j'ai fait j'ai juste tout lâché je sais pas je-

– Oh mon Dieu t'as tué mon frère Gabriel t'as tué mon petit frère tu vas-

– Dean !

Le chasseur se figea en reconnaissant la voix, bien qu'étrangement modifiée. Elle était un peu plus aiguë, et surtout elle était l'une de ces voix qu'on ne pouvait absolument pas prendre au sérieux. Il relâcha Gabriel qui s'épousseta en grognant et en cherchant Sam des yeux.

– Sam ? Sammy ?

– Je suis là !

Ils se tournèrent tous d'un seul mouvement vers la télévision.

Oh Dieu non. Ce n'était pas possible.

Un Sam miniature cognait contre la paroi de l'écran et était habillé d'un kimono Japonais typique du pays. Son visage était déformé par la peur et l'incompréhension.

Et avant que personne n'ait le temps de réagir, la musique se mit en marche et Sam se mit à exécuter des mouvements tout aussi étranges et bizarres les uns que les autres. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ceux-ci était parfaitement bien réalisés. Comme un pro.

Gabriel s'approcha de l'écran et le toucha des doigts. Sam ne s'arrêta pas et lui lança un regard fou.

– Ga-Ga-Gabriel sors moi de là, sors moi de lààà !

– Heu, j'ai aucune idée de comment faire là. Désolé.

– C-C'est une blague ?!

L'archange eut un petit sourire et fit apparaître une nouvelle télécommande. Crowley grogna en songeant qu'en fait, il avait avalé l'autre pour rien en omettant ce détail des pouvoirs de l'archange.

– J'ai l'impression que c'est à mon tour de jouer. Continue comme ça Sammy, tu fais un très bon modèle.

– Gabriel c'est une blague ! Arrête tes conneries ! Dean fais quelque chose !

Mais Dean ne dit rien. Il sortit juste innocemment son téléphone et prit une photo.


End file.
